Stealing Cinderella
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Danny's son realizes he's stealing Mac's Cinderella. Inspired by Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. OC/OC -Implied Dantana and SMACKED


**Stealing Cinderella**

**Summary: She was playing Cinderella, she was riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight, runnin' through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin, dancing with her dad, looking up at him, in her eyes I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella, ridin' in and stealing Cinderella -Chuck Wicks**

**A/N: Jenna and Rachel keep pointing out that I am neglecting SMACKED in favor of Dantana (SORRY) and well, I'm a sucker for family fics. So here ya be. **

**Disclaimer: I own them, not. **

"_Now remember look him in the eye, shake his hand, no smartass comments and whatever you do, do NOT call him sir._" My father had advised me before I left my childhood home. Of course I had known all that already, it wasn't my first encounter with Mac Taylor, but it was my first in this capacity.

Now, I was standing on the stoop, palms sweating and pulse racing. My hand was nearly convulsing as I reached for the buzzer; I pushed the button and waited, rocking nervously on my Converse.

"Who is it?" I heard the gruff voice of my God father.

"It's DJ, Sir." _Shit_ "I mean, Mac."

"Junior? What are you doin' here? Elisabeth isn't even awake yet."

I glanced at my watch, it was barely seven am, Beth wouldn't be awake til the crack of noon.

"Sir.. ergh, Mac, it's actually you I'm here... to talk with."

The shaking got worse.

He finally buzzed me into the apartment complex and I took my sweet time climbing those crickety old steps. The door to the apartment was open when I reached their floor and I walked in to find Mac sitting on the couch.

"Daniel."

I jumped even though I was looking right at him.

"Sit down."

I took my usual seat on the recliner opposite him.

"What's going on?"

When did I lose my voicebox!? Some where Dad is laughing his ass off.

"Uhm..I... uh...." I subconciously scratched the back of my neck and jumped to my feet and began pacing.

"Junior!" I snapped my head up to look at him, "Are you in trouble?"

"No, Si- MAC!"

"_You love Beth. Remember, Mac knows that. He knows you. Just be honest, Kiddo._" Of course that was the best advice my mom came up with. It wasn't fair, she and Lucy were Mac's favorites. I was the ornery trouble maker who fell for his daughter, I was even lower than Adam on the totem pole.

"Danny." Mac got up from the couch; his hand rested on my shoulder and it caused me to stop pacing.

"IwantedtoaskyourpermissiontoaskBethtomarryme,butifyouwanttosay'no'Icompletelyunderstand."

I waited. He was silent. I felt faint.

"You... what?" Oh great, it was that look. Confused (but not really confused) Mac is my least favorite Mac, second only to angry Mac.

"I.." gulp. "I want your permission to ask Beth to marry me."

"Daniel." He said it like a curse word under his breath.

"Look, Sir. SHIT!" Oh that wasn't going to help, "Mac. I love her. I have since I was... I don't remember not loving her."

"I know." Mac admitted and I think my heart stopped.

"I want your permission Mac. It'd mean a lot to Beth and me. And Lord knows my mom and Stella."

Mac chuckled, "Yeah. I think my wife would be pretty thrilled to make you an official son-in-law."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm wondering what the hell took you so long." He laughed and so did I.

It felt good to know he felt that way. I had expected angry and denial Mac. I expected to be threatened with in an inch of my life.

"But if you ever hurt her, I'll not hesitate to shoot you and hide the evidence."

There was the Mac we all know and love.

"I think my Dad would help you with that, Sir... Mac."

Mac looked me in the eye and I felt all the air escape my chest, "I'll go wake your bride-to-be."

"If she says yes." I added.

"She'll say yes." He clapped me on the shoulder and made his way down the hall.

I fingered the blue box that was in my jean pocket. Elisabeth was a Tiffany's woman -just like her mother. I walked over to the mantle and ran my finger over the edge of the pictures. There was one with her on a hot pink bike, Mac's hands on the handlebar as they moved. A picture of Elisabeth and my sister Lucy, having a pillow fight in our old apartment. A father/daughter dance picture from elementary school.

"She's really somethin'." A voice came from behind me, "She's getting dressed."

"She's quite the woman." I smiled at the picture of her in her cap and gown.

Mac looked at me as if I had two heads and I wondered what I said that was wrong.

"You ready to go?" Elisabeth asked, walking into the awkwardly silent room.

"Sure." I smiled and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"Bye Daddy." Elisabeth stood on her tiptoes and hugged her father. I swear I saw Mac Taylor well-up and I came to a realization. I may be her Prince Charming, but to Mac, I'd always be stealing his Cinderella.

_I realized that in his eyes  
She would always be  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler  
With a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, lookin' up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Ridin' in and stealin' Cinderella_

**A/N: If this seems odd to you, I blame the Muse. I don't know if I like the first person, it felt unnatural for me, but natural for the fic. Okay, Julia, shut up now and post. :)**


End file.
